Doubts
by lordtrayus
Summary: When a training session goes wrong, Anakin and Ahsoka have a discussion that leads to a lot more. Shaak Ti and Plo Koon feature also! I hope you like! Rated M as I cant find anything else it could be! Enjoy!


**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars**

Doubts

Ahsoka stormed away from the training room, leaving Anakin behind. She rushed furiously along the corridor, steaming, and then slammed the door as she got into her quarters, threw herself on the bed and screamed into the pillow.

She then sat up, breathing heavily. Throughout the training session, Anakin had been duelling her to improve her mastery of forms other than Shien. The duel had started normally, but with every time Anakin started to antagonise her.

"You need to move quicker!" he said.

"I'm moving as quick as I can!" she snapped, trying hard to ward off his blade.

"Not hard enough Ahsoka! You got lucky when you fought Grievous!" he said, nearly taking off her arm.

"Got lucky did I? Well next time I'll stand back and let you deal with the evil Jedi killer." She snapped, growing exasperated that nothing was getting through.

"Ahsoka..." he moaned, hurt slightly by her tone.

"No! I'm obviously not good enough for you! So what if I cant use other forms!? I've held off Ventress and Grievous together and still come out alive! But I'm still not good enough for the famous Chosen One am I?"

Anakin stepped back, stung.

"Ahsoka, listen to me..."

"No! Just because I don't do everything the way you do doesn't mean it's the wrong way! You obviously don't want me as a Padawan, and I know you never did! I remember you didn't want me on Christophsis! Well here's your chance! I'm going to ask to be assigned to another master, someone who doesn't want everything done in one specific way! And then you can go back to being a Jedi on your own! It's what you always wanted isn't it?" she yelled, then stormed out.

She sat on her bed and fumed. All through the day, through their session, Anakin had goaded her, made her lose focus, saying things like 'too slow', 'not good enough', 'try harder' and 'you're getting sloppy'. All of that had enraged her Togruta blood. She was a good Jedi, good at what she did, and was proud of her abilities. When her own master was knocking them like that, she was bound to lose her temper.

She gave a furious sigh and leaned against the wall. She knew she had hurt him, but found that she didn't care much. He'd deserved it.

She sat and looked at the picture of Anakin and her, his arm around her, on her nightstand and sighed wistfully. She'd been happy then. She and her master had been an indestructible team against the Separatists. She remembered the thrill she had gotten the day that had been taken.

They had been ambushed by Cad Bane, the evil Duro bounty hunter on a starship. He had captured Ahsoka and had used her as a shield while he escaped out of the airlock. However, while he was in a vac suit, she hadn't been. She had felt freezing cold penetrate her body, and had started to freeze up when Anakin had lifted her back onto the ship with the Force. He had been begging her to wake up, rubbing her cold body to try to restart her organs. She had dimly felt his tears splash against her skin as he tried to revive his Padawan. He had desperately given her the kiss of life, and she slowly began to wake up, but he had kept doing it, not noticing that she was awake. It was only when she gently stroked his hair that he had noticed and relented. He then hugged her to him in relief, kissing her forehead as the rescue ship had arrived. They had continued as normal after she recovered, until today, when all his frustrations with being saddled with a Padawan had come flooding out.

She sighed mournfully. She'd actually hoped that they had had something on that ship, when he was trying desperately to revive her. She knew she was in love with her master, and knew she shouldn't be, but didn't care. He was strong, charismatic, handsome, a great warrior, caring and sympathetic when he needed to be, could relate to her better than other older Jedi and was a good friend to have at your side.

However, today had soured her feelings. She thought that he at least held some affection for her, but she was obviously wrong. And she couldn't be in love with someone who didn't love her. So, she would get a new master, get away from Anakin and escape.

And that would solve everything.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Anakin sat down on the floor of the training room. Ahsoka had hurt him, and hurt him a lot. She'd acted like he didn't give a damn what happened to her.

The reality was that he loved her. After Christophsis he'd slowly started to think of her at times when he shouldn't have been, and started imagining her with him, as a couple, together.

When he had nearly lost her on that ship a few months previous, he had tried everything he could think of to save her, because he knew he had to tell her that he loved her. But his nerve had failed him, and he'd gone on just as her master.

However, his thoughts had always been on her, rubbing her scantily clad body, giving her the kiss of life. It had seen him through long scouting missions, or times when they were losing a battle and losing lives all around them.

Today's session had been on Dun Moch, but he had perhaps unwisely hadn't told Ahsoka that it was a technique to make you lose focus in battle. Ahsoka, her proud Togrutan heritage coming to the fore, had totally lost it and had raised a lot of questions. Did he really want a Padawan? No, he didn't want just any Padawan, he wanted Ahsoka as his student. Did he want to be on his own? No, he wanted company during these wars, someone to talk to and care for, and be cared about by. Was he really so uncompromising? He didn't think so. He'd never discouraged her form doing things her way, as long as it didn't endanger the mission. Then he reached the ultimate question: was he a bad master? To that he had no answer. He hoped not.

"Master Anakin, you look positively miserable." Shaak Ti said from the doorway, and she was followed in by Plo Koon.

"Hello." He said, and he was put out by the fact that there was the sound of tears in his voice.

"What's the matter little one?" she asked, sitting down.

Anakin sighed.

"It's nothing against you Anakin, but if I sit down I wont get back up." Plo said, misreading his sigh.

"Oh that's alright master." Anakin said.

"Yes. And if you did sit down and got stuck I would kick you." Shaak Ti said irritably.

"You two had a fight?" Anakin asked, tears still in his voice, and, to his fury, welling in his eyes.

"He burnt my buns." She pouted.

Anakin, despite himself, looked at her chest.

"How can you tell? They're red anyway." He reasoned.

Shaak Ti gave him a quizzical look, then realised what he meant and clipped his ear.

"Not those buns you silly boy! I made buns! Currant buns!"

Anakin snorted in amusement, despite himself, while Plo chuckled.

She sighed in exasperation, then looked at him.

"So what's made you so glum young one?" she asked, concerned.

Anakin frowned and poked the ground.

"Ahsoka." He grunted.

"Oh yes?" Plo asked, sitting down.

"Well I was sparring with her, and used Dun Moch on her. I never told her and she went berserk, and said a lot of stuff."

"She was angry little one." Shaak Ti consoled.

"Yeah, but was the stuff she said true? Am I uncompromising?" he asked.

"Only to your enemies." Plo said.

"And am I a bad master?" he asked, downhearted.

Plo chuckled, and clasped Anakin's shoulder.

"Anakin my boy, I have known Ahsoka all her life. And I happen to know that no other Jedi, not even Yoda, could have done such as good a job of training her as you have. The two of you together fits, like many master-student relationships fail to do. And I heard from her how hard you tried to save her life on that ship. Many others would have let them go. You are not a bad master. In fact, you are most likely one of the best." Plo said.

Anakin grinned half-heartedly.

"Thanks Master Plo."

Shaak Ti smiled.

"Anakin, when we Togruta are insulted, we tend to go a bit mad. Ahsoka was angry, and said things that hurt you. And you can deny it if you want, but I know she did, considering you, for possibly the first time since you came to this Temple, were on the verge of tears, which is unheard of. Now, give her a chance to calm down, and then go and talk to her." She advised.

"She probably wont want to see me. She said she wanted another master." He admitted.

Shaak Ti shook her head kindly.

"Anakin, she was angry. You'll be fine, provided you act soon. Dont make this become a gulf between you." She counselled.

"Alright. Thanks master Ti, master Koon."

"You're quite welcome." Plo said, and tried to get up.

He failed, and sat back down, sighing in futility as he did so. Shaak Ti rolled her eyes and walked Anakin to the door.

"Anakin, being a Togruta, I can read lekku rather well. Now, far be it from me to advise things that are against the code, but Ahsoka's feelings for you...well let's just say there's more to them than meets the eye."

He looked at her, wondering.

"I would also give ehr the same advice if I saw her." She said with a wink.

Anakin opened his mouth to protest, but she shook her head.

"Hush small one. Go, go to her. And I wont tell Plo either." She said with a wink.

Anakin dashed off, and she returned to Plo.

"What was that about?" he asked.

"Oh, nothing. Now, this is for my buns!" she said, and kicked him.

"Ouch! No fair! I cant get up!"

She giggled and kicked him again as he attempted to crawl towards the wall.

"Swine! Burn my buns will you!" she said, kicking him again.

"Ouch! Lunatic! Right, take this!" he said, and pulled he rto the floor, where he jumped on top of her.

"Ow! Help!" she cried half-heartedly as he proceeded to tickle her.

"MASTER KOON! MASTER TI!"

They both went pale and turned to the door where Mace and Yoda were standing, looking a second off a coronary.

"Ah."

"Oh dear."

"What do you suggest my dear?"

"We make a crawl for it." She said, and they began to crawl quickly towards the window.

"HOLD IT!" Mace commanded.

They looked at each other.

"Suggestions?"

"Plead insanity? I'd be believed." She said cheekily.

He grunted at her, and they pulled themselves up slowly.

"An explanation do you have?" Yoda demanded angrily.

"Look! General Grievous!" Plo cried, pointing.

Yoda and Mace spun, and in that second the two leapt out of the window.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Anakin knocked on Ahsoka's door and waited for her to answer it.

"Oh, it's you." She said grumpily, shutting the door.

"Ahsoka! Please! I need to talk to you!" he called.

"Go away!" she shouted.

"Ahsoka, I will sit out here for as long as it takes. Let me in!" he said through the door.

He heard her sigh bitterly, and she wrenched open the door. Anakin closed it behind him.

"Ahsoka..."

"See? I'm packing like you wanted." She growled.

"Ahsoka, I don't want you to leave." He whined.

She just glared as she continued to pack some things.

"Ahsoka, earlier didn't mean anything." He said.

"Hmph." She said, throwing more things into her bag.

"Ahsoka, it was a lesson in Dun Moch. Dark siders might try to use it to undermine your skill and focus in battle. I didn't mean anything I said." He said.

She didn't seem to hear him.

"Ahsoka, I'm sorry for what I said. But I didn't mean it. I was testing you."

He had finally reached her as she turned to him.

"It was a test?" she asked sheepishly.

"Yes. Needless to say you flounced it." He said, sticking his tongue out.

Ahsoka smiled shyly, and Anakin turned to leave.

"Wait!" she called.

"What?" he asked, turning to her.

"I'm sorry. I said some things I shouldn't have. And some things I didn't mean." She said meekly.

Anakin shook his head.

"It's alright." He said, heading to go.

She took his arm gently.

"Are there actually tears in your eyes?" she demanded.

"Not real tears. I had some chilli on my way here." He lied.

She narrowed her dazzling blue eyes.

"Dont lie to me. Did what I said upset you that much?" she asked guiltily.

"I was fine Ahsoka." He said.

She then hugged him, and he felt immediately better.

"I did. I reduced you to tears! Oh I feel so horrible!" she wailed.

Anakin hugged her back.

"Ahsoka, it's not your fault your master's a sissy." He consoled.

She grinned up at him.

"You're not a sissy. And I didn't mean what I said. You are a good master." She said happily.

"You don't think I'm a bad master?" he asked, encouraged.

"No. You're a brilliant master. Oh, by the way, girls like sensitive men." She said with a wink.

His heart skipped a beat.

"What about you?" he asked her.

She looked thoughtful.

"Yeah, I don't mind them." She said, then started to unpack her things.

"You're staying?" he asked delightedly.

"Yeah, I suppose. I have to keep my eye on my sensitive master." She said with a smile.

"Right you." Anakin said and lifted her up into the air, turning her as he did so.

She looked down into his eyes and he felt all resistance to her melting away. As such he let her down.

"Thanks Ahsoka." He said, and headed to leave.

"Anakin..." she began.

He turned to her again, and she took his hand.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"I really am sorry for what I said." She said, and started rubbing his hand with her thumb.

Anakin abandoned all pretence, and started to squeeze her hand affectionately.

"What are you doing?" she asked curiously.

"Nothing." He said, loosening his grip.

"Hey, that didn't mean stop." She said, and took his other hand in her own.

The two of them stood in her room, holding hands and looking into each other's eyes.

"Ahsoka, I have to tell you something." He said.

Ahsoka took a deep breath. After upsetting him, she was afraid he was going to tell her he actually didn't want her to be his Padawan. And now that they had sorted things out, that would break her in two.

"What?" she asked nervously.

"I love you." He said simply, though quietly.

She couldn't believe her ears.

"What?" she asked in disbelief.

"I love you. I cant help it, but I'm in love with you." He said.

Ahsoka's mouth opened, then closed. She could feel him pulling away from her.

"Hey, wait! Dont. I love you too." She said, looking fiercely up at him.

"You love me?" he asked her.

"Yes." She said happily.

"Wow. We could have saved ourselves a whole lot of trouble if we'd come clean sooner." He stated.

"Probably. But I reckon this is more romantic." She said, and he arched his back to kiss her.

He kissed her lips tenderly, not too hard or too softly. She went back in slight surprise, and he hesitated, but she leaned forward once again and she continued to kiss him. A few seconds later it was over, but in her head there was a tribe of Ewoks dancing.

"You're a really good kisser." She complimented.

Anakin grinned in embarrassment.

"Thanks. You're good too." He said, and then kissed her again.

She reciprocated this time, pushing her mouth harder to his. He traced her lips with his tongue and she opened her mouth, and he entered his tongue into her mouth, where it collided with hers. The kiss continued until Ahsoka took a step back.

"You're far too good at this." She said, slightly breathless.

"You're quite good considering you've been raised in the Temple." He teased.

Ahsoka's eyes flashed and she leapt into his arms and pressed her body against his. She then wrapped her arms around his neck, and began to run her fingers through his long brown hair. He gasped momentarily, and Ahsoka then tilted his head down and kissed him again. He wrapped his hands in her lekku, rubbing them and stimulating them, and Ahsoka continued to stroke his face, while running her hands through the hair that she loved. She then started to lower her hand, rubbing down his neck and onto his chest. Anakin moaned slightly, his tongue going deeper into her mouth, as his hand trailed down her back, making her body quiver in excitement. His other hand continued to wrap around her head tails, making her groan in enjoyment. They broke off reluctantly.

"I love you." He whispered to her and kissed her neck.

"I love you too." She said, moaning slightly as his soft lips kissed her neck.

She then lowered one hand, the one on his chest, down to his pelvis, and found something that was not his ligthsaber.

"Wow." She said.

"Sorry." He moaned in embarrassment.

"Dont be." She said, rubbing the area, and he started to groan luxuriously in response.

He continued to kiss her neck, then kissed her chest as she craned her neck to him, still rubbing his pelvis and his hair.

"Well?" he asked huskily as rubbed his hand down to her own pelvic area.

"I think you should know what comes next." She gasped, enjoying the feeling as he stroked her body.

Anakin moaned in agreement as she kissed his neck, and he undid her bra top. It fell to the ground, and she undid his robes as he kissed her chest. His armour plates fell off and she then gently pulled his proper robes open, revealing his strong, bare chest. She licked her lips in excitement and kissed his chest as he gently took her towards the bed. He lay down on it, and she went down on top of him, kissing his nipples as she went.

"Wow Ahsoka." He said lustfully, in between kissing her neck.

"Not bad for a Temple girl." She said teasingly as she worked her way to his trousers.

He gasped as her hands slipped into them and tugged them down, revealing his bare lower region.

"Whoa." She gasped.

"I'll take that as a compliment." He grunted and kissed her head tail, making it go haywire with excitement.

Ahsoka sighed in delight as he finally slid his strong, smooth hands down her back to her own skirt, which he slid off with little effort.

"Nice." he complimented as she stroked his sexual area, getting him more aroused.

"Thank you. Not so bad yourself." She said, shuddering with excitement as he stroked her own area.

She gently caressed his face and hair as he nuzzled her affectionately.

"I love you." He whispered.

"Then prove it." She challenged.

"I'll be glad to." He whispered longingly.

He was totally aroused, but let Ahsoka kiss his chest, and work her way up to his mouth. Anakin kissed her chest, and kissed his way up, kissing the tips of her head tails before meeting her mouth and kissing again. Their tongues collided as Anakin rubbed Ahsoka's sexual region gently. She gasped in surprise, and pulled back slightly.

"Dont worry." He whispered, stroking her chest as she pushed his hair back, slicking it with the sweat running off him.

"I'm not. Im with you." She purred, her own sweat running vigorously now.

She kissed him while sliding her hand though his slick, wet hair, and he took the other hand and put it on his chest, which she rubbed lovingly. Anakin moaned slightly and stroked both hands down her lekku, making them twitch in ecstasy. He entered her area, and she whimpered a little.

"Hey, I wont hurt you." He promised, stroking her skin lightly, arousing her.

He then began to move, writhing slowly. Ahsoka smiled as he started to thrust into her.

"Wow." She whispered, locking tongues with him again.

He started to thrust a little harder and quicker, and Ahsoka could feel her excitement rising. He was moving quickly, his sweat covered body moving up and down as he got closer to his climax. Ahsoka groaned longingly as he got quicker and harder, and he moaned in delight as he kept going, as Ahsoka kissed his chest again, while he rubbed her back, past her behind and stroked her legs. She smiled lovingly at him and he thrusted more, panting with the effort. She sighed in adoration as he thrusted into her, stroking his handsome face as he pushed. He started to pant more heavily, moving quicker all the time.

"Ahsoka..." he whispered longingly.

"Anakin..." she purred back.

He then finally let loose, and Ahsoka felt the warm rush of liquid enter her as he sighed in triumph. She gasped in shocked delight as he groaned with his exertions. The torrent continued, and she kissed his chin and slid her mouth up to his, where she entered it again. They kissed as Anakin calmed down from his climax, breathing heavily through their noses as the continued to kiss. Ahsoka finally broke for air, and he smiled at her lovingly.

"Wow." She said, running her hands through his hair again as she lay on his strong chest.

"Yeah. Wow." He agreed, kissing her montrals and stroking her bare back.

Ahsoka kissed him again.

"Can we do it again?" she asked hopefully, tickling his chest with her finger.

"Later." He said, gasping as she went past his chest and stomach and to his recently liberated area.

She rolled beside him on her bed, wrapping her arms around his strong body, straddling them across his chest.

"I love you Ahsoka." He said, lighting his arm and sliding it around her.

"I love you too Anakin." She purred, and she buried herself in his chest before they drifted off to sleep.

**Goodness me! This one's even dirtier than before! I hope it gets put up!**

**Dun Moch can be found out about on Wookieepedia, and in all this era stories, I say Shaak Ti is up to no good with Plo Koon, as they're two of my favourite Jedi.**

**I hope you liked that and it wasnt too indecent for you! Please review!**


End file.
